evilliouschroniclesfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Magia de Transformação
Magia de Transformação era um tipo de magia envolvendo a alteração da forma de algo ou alguém. Capaz de ser usada em si próprio, assim como em outros seres, a magia podia ser tão simples como pequenas alterações na cor de algo ou alguém como poderia ser extremamente complexa como grandes alterações na forma e no tamanho. Mecânica Um usuário pode lançar magia de transformação em si mesmo ou em um alvo para uma variedade de efeitos. As técnicas de transformação mágica variavam; por causa disso, algumas requeriam uma grande quantidade de poder mágico, enquanto outras precisavam de pouco ou nenhum poder para permanecer ativa.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 1 Quando usado por humanos, o feitiço poderia ser usado para alterações simples, como uma mudança na cor dos olhos.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Eve Moonlit conseguiria alterar fortemente a aparência do feto humano enquanto ele se desenvolvia no útero.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Demônios também eram capazes de usar a técnica, usando-a para alterar as suas formasSeven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Envy e a de seus contratantes.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 2 Quando utilizada por contratantes demoníacos, a técnica geralmente envolvia o contratante ganhando os traços físicos do demônio que os possuía.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Deuses eram capazes de usar a técnica, alternando entre diferentes formas;Heavenly Yard quando usada pelo deus Held em seus espíritos da floresta, a técnica poderia ser usada para transformar a forma física do espírito desde que o espírito estivesse dentro da floresta.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Usuários * Sickle * Held * Rahab Barisol * Gilles Derais * Eve Moonlit * Gumillia * Michaela * Elluka Clockworker * Irina Clockworker * Vlad Tuberci * Marie Annette * Salem Dunbar * Seth Twiright * Sateriasis Venomania * Banica Conchita * Kyle Marlon * Ney Phutapie * Gakusha * Ma Galeria |-|Arte Conceitual= Kyleconcept3.png|Arte conceitual da transformação demoníaca de Kyle Marlon Kyleconcept4.png|Arte conceitual das asas, presas e garras da transformação de Kyle |-|Músicas= NeyDemon.png|A transformação demoníaca de Ney em Handbeat Clocktower |-|Livros= 20120805211429ae1.jpg|Transformação demoníaca de Kyle vista em The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red 555211 375159075839026 100000348102129 1198973 207437737 n.jpg|Transformação demoníaca de Ney em The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Heavenlykyle.jpg|Transformação demoníaca de Kyle em Pecados Mortais: Mestre do Paraíso Celestial |-|Mangá= demon.png|Transformação demoníaca de Sateriasis Venomania em The Lunacy of Duke Venomania manga KyleDemonOperaBuffa.png|Transformação demoníaca de Kyle em The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ OperaBuffaNey.png|Transformação demoníaca de Ney no mangá VenomWingsCapricciooftheDead.png|Transformação de Saterasis em The School Capriccio of the Dead Aparições Referências en:Transformation Magic es:Transformación Mágica ru:Transformation Magic vi:Thuật Biến thân Categoria:Magia Categoria:Sete Pecados Mortais Categoria:A Loucura do Duque de Venomania Categoria:Conchita, a Devoradora Repulsiva Categoria:A Filha do Mal Categoria:Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono Categoria:A Alfaiate de Enbizaka Categoria:Saga da Canção de Ninar Mecânica